


Sounds Like The End Of The World

by hollyblue2



Series: SPN ABO Bingo [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Croatoan/Endverse, Bittersweet Ending, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Established Relationship, M/M, Omega Castiel, PWP, Sounding, Top Castiel, Top Dean, but a smidge of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 06:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12742842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyblue2/pseuds/hollyblue2
Summary: Dean may be an Alpha but he takes at being submissive to Castiel like a duck to water.





	Sounds Like The End Of The World

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is endverse, it does include Cas being addicted to drugs and is a little high during their endeavours but yeah, ennjoy!
> 
> Square: Sounding
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **Please note: I will not be writing any second chapters/sequels etc to any of my SPN ABO Bingo fics.**

Dean may be an Alpha but he takes at being submissive to Castiel like a duck to water. The cabin is dimly lit and Castiel is grinning at him, more than likely high on some kind of drug that he’d taken earlier.

Castiel pushes Dean down on the bed, a warm hand to his chest, and Dean goes easily, face stoic and concentrating on his Omega. He’s beautiful when he gets to be in control, eyes shining, lips slick from their heated kissing just moments before. Hands fumble with his jeans, they don’t shake though, not like when Castiel has just taken a hit, this is just mellow.

Dean doesn’t even notice when his jeans have come off and his boxers have been tossed to the floor of the cabin, his dick has sprung free, bouncing against his stomach. Dean’s hands reach out for Castiel, taking hold of his forearms, a little snag of control back to him, he needs it sometimes as much as he adores submitting to his Omega. Castiel gives him a smirk, dirty and cunning. If he dies tonight, he’ll at least be happy—and with his Omega.

Castiel takes his arms back, crawling over Dean and reaching into the draw beside the bed, he pulls out a black case and a small bag. Dean’s a little apprehensive but Castiel lets his lips drag over Dean’s before kissing him harshly, both of them moaning and grinding against each other. The heat in the room climbs, and they’re both out of breath by the time they’ve pulled apart.

“I’ve got a surprise for you tonight, Alpha,” Castiel purrs, and Dean’s amazed by his own restraint not to push his Omega down onto his stomach and just take him. It’s Castiel’s night for now, and he’s going to fucking love it.

“Oh yeah?” Dean growls back. “What you gonna do to me, omega?” Castiel just smiles and ignores the question.

Castiel rearranges himself, so he’s kneeling between Dean’s thighs, pushing them apart and leaving him exposed. Despite the heat of the room, Dean shivers. He can trust Castiel with everything, even when he’s stoned out of his mind, nothing will slip past Castiel’s lips that shouldn’t. He’s tried a few times to stop him taking so many drugs, but it doesn’t work, all he gets is a sweet smile and a peck on the cheek.

Dean watches as Castiel removes his baggy shirt, dirty and worn from over use, it’s not often he finds him wearing anything different, there’s not much left in the world to wear so they have to make do. Underneath, Castiel is skinny, human, he can see all of his ribs as he stretches up. Food is pretty scarce these days, everyone is the same. He’s still beautiful though, always— _always_ —beautiful. Even if Castiel had pulled from his touch earlier, Dean reaches up off the bed, soothes his hands down Castiel’s sides and growls lowly.

“Like what you see?” Castiel hums, stroking his hands up and down Dean’s arms, sweaty hands lightly catching the hairs on his arms. Dean nods and Castiel pushes him back down onto his back.

Fingers are touching his dick, and Dean gasps from the contact. “Just gonna get you hard, that’s all.” Dean hums and shuts his eyes with pleasure, sparks ricochet in his mind, gasps and moans are elicited from him easily. Even just Castiel’s fingers and hands are enough for him, let alone what else he has in store for him.

Dean keeps his eyes shut, even when the sensations stop and he’s left hanging, like his mid-air over a sharp cliff, completely at Castiel’s mercy. “Cas…” He whispers. Castiel shushes him gently, telling him everything is just fine. Dean hears the zip of the case and the rattle of the bag being opened. Fuck knows where Castiel gets it from, but Dean can smell the semi-sweet smell of imitation slick.

Castiel grabs hold of Dean’s dick with one hand and there’s fingers playing with the underside of the head. He knows then it’s a distraction as something is pressed into his slit. He gasps loudly. “Fuuuuck…” Dean complains, squirming on the sheets, hands grasping the loose fabric and clinging tightly. It doesn’t hurt, it’s not uncomfortable, it’s just… a weird sensation to have slick injected into his cock. “What…”

“Don’t want to hurt you, Alpha, just relax,” and Dean does, he takes several gasping breaths, releases his harsh hold against the sheets and sighs.

The syringe is gone, and Castiel is massaging his cock slowly, up and down and teasing the head with his short nails. Dean can feel the sweat at his temples, can smell the heightened pheromones between the two of them. Castiel’s honey sweet and almost musty, Dean’s own much more earthy.

“You ready, Dean?” Castiel asks suddenly. Dean cracks open his eyes to see Castiel’s much more gentle smile, eyes blown wide with lust and want, sweat pouring down his own temples and his cock hard as a rock bouncing in front of him.

“Yeah,” is all Dean can manage. Everything is a lot right now, so many sensations as Castiel picks something out from the case and presents it to Dean.

“It’s a sound, as sterile as it can be in this world, and beautifully pleasurable, I promise.” He explains. Dean can see that it’s not the smallest one in the pack and he briefly wonders why, before he can ask, the one in Castiel’s hand is at the tip of his cock, waiting, taunting.

It slides in. Dean gasps loudly. He wasn’t expecting it to feel like _that_. It’s indescribable. It’s hurts a little, uncomfortable and a little achy but it feels so good at the same time. The metal rod slides down all the way in one swift go. His Omega then pulls it out, slowly before letting it drop back in. Dean grunts, bucking his hips lightly against the sensation.

It’s over before he knows it, Castiel removes the sound and Dean whimpers at the loss. “I’m getting another one, don’t you worry,” Castiel reassures before pulling a larger one from the case. Dean swallows hard, apprehensive and excited to feel this one slide in. He’s knows it’s going to stretch, perhaps burn a little as it goes in, but it has _got_ to feel good.

A growl is pulled from Dean’s throat, as Castiel teases Dean, holding the metal sound just millimetres away from Dean’s slit. Dean tries to raise his hips towards it, only to get a firm swat to his hip. He stills then, glaring at his mate. Pleased with his actions, Castiel chuckles, bending down to press a light kiss between the base of Dean’s cock and his thigh. It’s ticklish and Dean shakes his head.

“You’re evil, I hate you.” Dean grouses with no malice. He can’t feel anything but love for his mate.

“No, you don’t,” Castiel retorts lightly, voice catching in his throat as he lets the sound slide in gently, hearing Dean groan as it does so. “You’re so beautiful under me,”

This time, as the sound sinks in, it remains seated and Castiel’s hand encases his dick once again. “Come for me, Dean. I know you can.”

Dean wonders if he can even orgasm with something inside his penis but goes with it as Cas’ hand strokes and rubs and jerks him off. The sensation climbs, and he’s back hanging in mid-air over the cliff face. He grunts and bucks and curls his toes into the sheets. His thighs clamp harshly around Castiel’s waist, knees digging into his mate’s bony sides. Castiel doesn’t seem to mind, his focus completely on getting Dean off. Precome, leaks and dribbles, imitation slick joins the mess and eventually—after what feels like far too long—Dean comes with a loud yelp and gasps for air like he’s been underwater for hours. The sound comes out and is left discarded on the bed.

Even in exhaustion, Dean doesn’t miss the look in Castiel’s eyes. He can smell the copious amounts of slick coming from his mate and he pulls him down next to him, turning him on his front and then letting two fingers breach Castiel’s slick hole. Three fingers and then four easily slide in and out and have his mate moaning loudly against the sheets. Fingers out, Dean directs his still hard cock into Castiel’s hole. He can still knot his mate after orgasming, it’s sensitive and makes his gasp and tremble as he pumps in and out but as his knot begins to catch, he covers Castiel’s body with his own and laces his fingers with his mates tightly. He won’t let go.

Dean comes a second time as his knot finally catches for good, locking itself within his mate. Castiel’s ass clenches around his cock and his mates release is making a mess of the sheets. “Did you come just from my cock, Cas?” Dean whispers sultrily into his ear. Castiel nods slowly, turning his head to kiss Dean fully on the lips.

“Thank you,”

Dean lets his body cover Castiel’s until his knot goes down and he pulls out. It’s messy but Dean cleans the both of them up swiftly. Dean comes back from their closet bathroom to see Castiel popping a white pill into his mouth and he sighs at the sight. He climbs into bed, discarding their top sheet and pulling a scratchy blanket from the bedside cupboard.

“Want one?” Castiel offers, another white pill in between his elegant fingers and a devilish grin on his face. Dean can’t even see the blue of his eyes when he’s high. Dean shakes his head.

“No… I’m good thanks,” Dean says firmly. He’ll just about tolerate Castiel addictions but he won’t get involved, it’s not worth it.

“It’s the end of the world,” Castiel reminds him without thought, voice unfeeling and lost in his intoxication. “What have you got to lose?”

“You.” Dean says, turning to Castiel and pulling the man into him. The feel of his mate, his bare back against his chest is all he needs in his post orgasm exhaustion. He can feel the light trembles of Castiel’s body as his mate begins to relax and finally fall asleep. It might be the end of the world, but they still have time. Dean’s hand wanders to Castiel’s stomach, rubbing gently over what he knows won’t happen. He sighs, sadly, it’s not like he would ever want to bring a child into a world full of nothing, scarce food, water and clothes, it’s barely clean and the lands barren or quarantined. It’s not worth it but Dean still dreams.  

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! It required a lot of effort for me to finish it, but I finally did it! Comments and kudos are highly appreciated!  
>  **Please note: I will not be writing any second chapters/sequels etc to any of my SPN ABO Bingo fics.**
> 
> My Tumblr (feel free to message me about my fics or anything in general): [envydean ](http://envydean.tumblr.com)


End file.
